Unique Gems
Unique Gems are gems that can only be won during weekly Challenges or special Events (for example Halloween event, Christmas event etc). They can also be stolen from other players. They might have a pretty high rating and look fantastic. After few challenges, the Unique Gem at stake will be changed, and you won't be able to win the previous one in future challenges. Some of special Event's gems are back in next event as well, but mostly there will be new Event's gems in next year's Event. No matter how big rating Unique Gem you have, they all can be sealed into Gem Vault (instead of other gems that needs to be atleast 999,999 to be sealed). Sealing cost of any Unique Gem is 2 leaves and 2 purple dust. Unique gems have also special powers. Every unique gem has a coloured border around it. Green '''means nothing, '''Red '''do not break the totem tooth and '''Blue '''gives 15 orbs. Unique Gems '''can be stolen, but cannot be retrieved. Summary Unique gems are rare gems obtainable only by placing in the top players in a ' weekly challenges', from special events or by stealing one from a player who has one. Unique gems cannot be retrieved once they are stolen. During the ritual, unique gems will be disguised as normal gem. Base gem value for these gems is determined by the range of player ranks participating in the event. Unique gems increase in value during the ritual like ordinary gems. If you put a Unique Gem into the totem, it will be disguised as a normal gem. This way, if someone attacks you, they won't be able to distinguish the Unique Gem from the other ones. Starting a ritual with a Unique Gem in it will not only lead to you receiving a new, more valuable Unique Gem, but will also reward you with their bonus ability (either 15 orbs or the preservation of a totem tooth). Unique Gems also won't be automatically sold if they are the least valuable ones in the inventory, and manually selling them will give you 50 orbs and gold (they will give 5x their value in gold, instead of 2x for normal gems). Feather Gem The Feather Gem is one of the Unique Gems. It was the first unique gem introduced in update 2.5. It's a transparent circular gem with a burning feather inside. Once used in a ritual, you will get 15 orbs and a higher valued Feather Gem. Tinkling Gem This is the second Unique Gem introduced in version 2.6. Like all unique gems, it can only be won by winning challenges or by stealing it from other players. It's a transparent gem with a fiery red-orange bell inside. Using this gem in the ritual will add a 15-orb bonus upon completion. Snow Globe Gem This is the third Unique Gem introduced in 2.7 update. It's a transparent gem with a pine tree inside. Using this gem in the ritual will add a value boost. A ritual with this gem also won't break your totem tooth. Orbeuseus' toy Gem This is the fourth Unique Gem introduced in version 2.8. It's transparent gem with brown toy inside. Using this gem in the ritual will add a 15-orb bonus upon completion. It actually belongs to Orbeuseus. St. Patrick's Day Gem This is the fifth Unique Gem introduced in version 2.9. It has no special ability, other than no longer being available to win. Ruby Fish gem The toy was added in the 2.9.1 after St. Patrick's Day update. It's transparent with the skeleton of a fish figure inside. Using this gem won't break your totem tooth. Spare Eye gem This gem was added in 2.12 update. Using this gem won't break your totem tooth. Grim Reaper gem Combine 3 unique Halloween gems, and you get a grim reaper gem. Adds a 15 orb bonus upon using in ritual. Witches Cauldron gem This gem is the newest gem of all. Doesn't break totem tooth! Trivia * Zeptolab will occasionally give Unique Gems to the winners of their Facebook competitions. * Unique Gems do not change appearance as their value increases, making them rather disappointing to make large enough to place inside the Gem Vault. * Unique Gems' ability is based on their color: Blue means 15 orbs, red means no tooth broken, and green doesn't have any. Category:Game elements Category:Gems